


After the Calamity

by annustly



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annustly/pseuds/annustly
Summary: After freeing Hyrule from Calamity Ganon, a hero is reunited with the princess he fell in love with one hundred years ago.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 28





	After the Calamity

“Link? Oh my Goddess, Link!” Zelda took off running, kicking her shoes off in the process. She raced towards the hero— her hero. Her knight in shining armor.

Link lowered the master sword, letting out a soft sigh of relief at the sight of the now-freed princess. Zelda is alright, he thought.

Zelda hadn't changed her clothing in over one hundred years and she was filthy with dust, dirt, and her dress was stained with malice. But she had never looked more beautiful to Link than in that moment.

Link placed his sword in the sheath, strapping his shield to his back. He dropped his bow and quiver, the bomb arrows tumbling out and rolling down the hill only to explode in the background. He extended his arms out to her, feeling only relief.

Zelda leapt into Link's open arms, a thankful sob slipping her lips. “Thank Hylia, you're alright!” Her eyes met his own, fondness and gratitude shining in them.

Link's arms found their way around Zelda's waist. He ran his hand over her back, softly trailing it over her weakened muscles. He grunted in response, holding the princess close to his chest. He gently set her down, his arms and legs aching from the strenuous activities he'd faced in the last seventy two hours.

The princess reached out to touch the lock of hair on his forehead, tucking it behind his ear. “Oh, Link… How I've missed you.” She whispered, her lips parting slightly. Zelda grabbed a handful of Link's silk tunic and pulled him down to her, gazing up at the hero.

Link's breath hitched in his throat, the tips of his ears flushing a faint shade of red. He cupped a hand behind Zelda's ear, taking a moment to appreciate every single detail on her face.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, curling around the strands at his scalp, then using her grip to position him as she slanted her mouth across his own.

Link's lips pressed against hers like heat.

When their lips were only a whisper apart, the princess could feel her whole body begin to tremble. “Link, I've come to realize over the past century that I've fallen in love with you.” Her eyelashes fluttered and her hair blew in the soft breeze.

The knight felt his heart swell with passion and pride, filling with love for the poor girl. He pulled away so that he could respond to her confession. “Love you too.” He signed, his hand directly over his heart.

The clouds moved away after the declaration of his affection for the princess was revealed, allowing the sun to shine above the kingdom of Hyrule for the first time in a century. Birds sang their beautiful tune and more animals came out of hiding.

The Goddess Statue awoke from her slumber, glowing slightly. “May the Goddess Hylia smile upon you.”

A melodic and warm voice echoed from above. “I already am.”


End file.
